


Cucumber Kiss

by scotopia



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotopia/pseuds/scotopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been wanting to do something to Jessica for a very, very long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cucumber Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote from 2010. Enjoy!

Yoona stares her watch as the chauffeur pulls into the driveway of the apartment building. It's twelve midnight--a relatively early time for her to be back home, especially considering her tight schedule--but she doesn't feel the least bit tired. After smiling at the driver and thanking him, she gets out of the car and walks to up the apartment, jamming the doorknob blindly with her keys until she manages to unlock the front door. Entering the dorms, Yoona is met with pitch black darkness and silence, a stark contrast to the daytime when there's eight other girls exuding bright, explosive energy.

'The girls are probably asleep,' she thinks, frowning. 'Geez, what's the point of coming home early when they're all going to pass out anyway?'

Wrinkling her nose, she ponders what to do. Usually, she'll stay up with Seohyun until the other girl decides to have her fix of late night Keroro goodness, but with the maknae's latest obsession of keeping her skin healthy by sleeping early (and shockingly, sacrificing Keroro in the process), Yoona doubts that she'll be able to do that tonight.

What could she do at this time of day?

Wake up someone? Yoona cringes at the thought. She'd rather not be beaten to death by fellow angry, sleep-deprived members.

Read a book? 'Boring.'

Sleep? 'But it's too early.'

Watch television? 'Not fun when there's no one to watch it with.'

Take a shower? Yoona nods. 'I feel dirty, anyway.'

Fumbling over various objects on the floor, she heads towards the living room, her hands reaching awkwardly against the wall as she feels for the light switch. 'Aha! There it is.' She grins and flicks it enthusiastically. In midst of her victorious triumph, she fails to notice a ghostly silhouette with blonde hair directly in front of her, walking down the hallway.

Said silhouette screams.

"OH MY GOD! HOLY JESUS!" the figure shouts in English. Still screaming and arms flailing wildly, the figure poises to deliver a hearty low kick towards Yoona.

Yoona's eyes widen in panic, but she's too slow to dodge the shin kick. "YAH!" she grunts in pain. "What the hell was that for, Sica?!" She squeezes her eyes shut and hops on one foot, willing the throbbing to fade. "Oww." 

Jessica blinks in disbelief, her eyes still adjusting to the light. "Yoona?"

Yoona sends a dark scowl to the Ice Princess. "Who the hell do you think it is? Who else comes home this late?"

"Hehe... Um, my bad." Jessica smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of her head. "You know how I get when I'm scared."

The doe-eyed girl snickers. "Yeah, I do. Now I get to experience it first hand. Lucky me," she remarks half bitterly and half facetiously. Feeling that pain in her shin has diminished, she ceases her hopping and drops her wounded leg, wincing as she tests to see if it's okay to walk again. "You probably woke everyone up with that dolphin scream of yours."

"It's not too bad, is it?" Jessica asks, leaning down to inspect the growing bruise, her eyebrows scrunched worriedly.

Yoona shakes her head and pulls Jessica back up. "Nope. It'll be fine in no time." She grins. "I'm not called Alligator for nothing!" she exclaims, flexing her biceps and plastering her trademark flatfish expression.

Jessica snorts at Yoona's pose. "Pfft! Good one. You're going to attract a lot of guys with that."

"Shut up."

The blonde giggles. "Anyways, aren't you home a little early? You usually get back in another two hours, right?"

"Yeah. Filming went well today, so the director let us off a little early." Yoona stares at Jessica inquisitively. "But what are you doing still up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Legally Blonde musicals have been throwing my sleep schedule off."

Yoona's eyebrow quirks up. "What sleep schedule? You have none. Look at your naps."

"Hush. I was hungry, too. I wanted to make a light sandwich." She shrugs.

"Err..." Yoona resists grimacing at the thought of how Jessica's sandwich will turn out. "How about I make it for you, unnie?"

Jessica's eyes brighten, and she grabs Yoona's shoulders. "Really?! You're a life saver!"

"Yeah. Literally," the younger girl deadpans. "You're lucky that I'm willing to do this for you, even though you just mauled me."

"I know. I have such an awesome dongsaeng. You're the best!" Jessica wraps her arms around the girl and gives her a firm hug.

"You know, the others wouldn't be too happy if they heard you say that."

"I know. They'd get so jealous. I mean, I'm just so lovable."

Yoona coughs. "Hmm, you know what? I don't really feel like making that sandwich anymore."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Jessica insists, tugging on Yoona's sleeve pleadingly.

The young actress chortles. "Ohohoho. Fine, fine. I'll make it, you spoiled princess."

Jessica sticks out her tongue. "I'll be in my room. Come in when you're done."

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, aren't you bothering Sooyoung? She's sleeping, isn't she?"

"No, she decided to invade Sunny and Yuri’s room for a sleepover." Jessica points to the kitchen. "Now shoo. Go make me my sammich, woman."

Yoona rolls her eyes and shakes her head with an exasperated smile. "So demanding," she mutters after Jessica retreats into her room.

"Hmm… what should I make her?" she wonders aloud as she heads into the kitchen, scanning through the refrigerator. "Wheat bread, turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers." A mischievous grin blossoms on her face. "Ohoho… cucumbers…" She recalls a particularly pleasant memory during a Hello Baby episode in which she assaults the Ice Princess with her attractive cucumber breath. Good times, good times.

Taking out the food items, she decides to make two sandwiches--one cucumber free, and one infested with cucumbers. She's getting hungry, after all. (Actually, that's a lie--she just wants to torture Jessica, but the excuse makes her feel better.)

"Done!" she exclaims, proudly looking over her handiwork.

Carrying a plate in hand, she enters Jessica’s room. "Unnie, I'm done with--" Yoona pauses, seeing Jessica splayed out on her bed, fast asleep, with a book nestled on top of her chest. Glasses hang crookedly on her face, and the lights are still turned on. "You're kidding me," Yoona deadpans.

Frowning, she walks over to Jessica’s bedside and lays the plate on the nightstand. "Aish, what am I going to do with you?" she mutters, grabbing the book and putting it aside. As she reaches for the glasses, her fingers gently grazing against smooth, pearly skin, she admires how soft and tranquil Jessica looks. So unguarded, so exposed--completely unlike her usual sarcastic and haughty outward appeal.

Yoona's eyes trail down to Jessica’s mouth, watching as soft breaths come in and out through slightly parted lips, and a devious thought crosses her mind. She's been wanting to do something to Jessica for a very, very long time, and with the other girl sleepily happily away, she realizes that this may be the only chance she gets. A part of her says that it’s cheap to take advantage of Jessica's current state, but the longer Yoona stares at Jessica’s pink lips, the less she can resist, and the less she cares about cheap tactics.

So she goes in for the kill.

***

The next morning, Yoona is so mortified by what she has done that she refuses to look Jessica in the eye. Everyone is at the table eating breakfast, chatting away about the usual inane things.

"Jessi, what's up with that sour look face?" Tiffany inquires, staring at the Ice Princess with an eyebrow raised.

"I woke up with a weird taste on my mouth," she answers back, frowning. "But it’s fine now. I brushed my teeth."

Yoona's hand stiffens, and she jabs her fork aimlessly at her salad.

"Oh hey, Yoona!" Jessica calls out to the younger girl, walking towards her.

"Y-Yeah?" a startled Yoona answers, shifting awkwardly on her chair.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you the other day. I just got really sleepy all of a sudden. And you even made a sandwich for me, too!"

"It's no p-problem."

"But you know…" Jessica begins to glare at Yoona. "I did smell a faint hint of cucumbers. The scent probably wafted into my mouth, so maybe that's why my mouth tasted strange this morning. You didn't put that poison in my sandwich, did you?"

Yoona flushes--she does not want to be questioned any further. "Of c-course not! I made two sandwiches, and the one with cucumbers was for me!"

"Umm, unnie," a worried maknae calls. "Are you okay? You look a little uncomfortable…"

"I'm fine!" Yoona exclaims. Her outburst makes the others stare at her strangely.

Taeyeon stares at her up and down. "Yeah, you know what? I think Seohyun’s right. You’re a little red."

Hyoyeon nods in agreement. "Do you have a fever?" she asks concernedly.

"I don’t think she does," Yuri contributes. "She looked fine before Jessica came in."

"Bahaha!" Sooyoung snorts, stuffing down the leftover bibimbap. "I think Yoona’s blushing because Sica caught her putting cucumbers in her sandwich. Guilty child!"

"Really?" Tiffany questions. “But Yoona's known for diligently sparing Jessica of cucumbers in her sandwiches.

"Yeah," Sunny joins. "But she's also a prankster, remember?"

"I-I didn't! I swear!" Yoona protests.

Jessica sighs. "Guys, you all are totally blowing this way out of proportion.” She smiles at Yoona and pats her back. "I don't think she'd do that to me. I mean, she knows what’ll happen to her if she does, right, Yoona?” Jessica’s voice is laced with a menacingly sweet undertone.

That's it. Yoona can handle awkward conversation, but body contact with Jessica will make her spontaneously combust. "Um, yeah! I'm leaving now."

The eight other girls watch as Yoona hastily scrambles to exit the dorms.

"Nice one, Jessica, nice," Tiffany remarks amusedly.

***

The next week, Yoona meticulously avoids Jessica.

**Day One.**

"Yoona, want to go shopping?"

"I have filming that day. Sorry, Sica."

**Day Two.**

"Yoona! Let's go watch a movie."

"Sorry… I have to attend the cast party."

**Day Three.**

"Are you busy today, Yoona?"

"Sadly. I'm sorry! I promise I’ll make it up to you."

**Day Four.**

"Yoona, welcome back! I stayed up late for you."

"You did, Sica? I'm really sorry! But I'm incredibly tired tonight. "

**Day Five.**

"We haven't hung out in a bit."

"Right… You know, I'm busy busy! Hehe…"

**Day Six.**

"Is there any free time in your schedule lately, Yoona?"

"Uhh… No?"

**Day Seven.**

Jessica gives up.

***

"Yuri, something isn't right with Yoona."

"I've noticed," Yuri responds, her lips curving downwards into a frown.

Jessica leans back into the couch, pressing her face against a pillow, and heaves a sigh. "I think she's avoiding me."

"No, she definitely is avoiding you."

The Ice Princess groans. "But why, though? Did I do something wrong?"

"You know, I think this all started that morning last week," Yuri concludes, checking up on her nails. “Remember, when we all had that conversation about whether or not Yoona planted cucumbers in your sandwich?”

"Yeah, but she wouldn't get mad over something like that."

"True. Hmm…" Yuri fingers her chin. "And she's looking a lot more tired, too. She just seems pretty dazed lately. Haven’t you noticed that Tiffany’s tripped less in the past week than Yoona has?”

"You counted?” Jessica asks doubtfully. "Seriously?"

"No, but I’ve taken note of it. Yoona is usually much more poised than Tiffany is."

Jessica peeks at the Black Pearl from over the pillow. "Yuri…" she begins hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

She takes in a deep breath. "Do you think Yoona found out that I like her?"

"I have no idea. I mean, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"No, of course not! But… Oh my god, what if I said it in my sleep?"

"You don’t sleep talk. That's Taeyeon's thing."

"Always a first for everything.”

"Ugh…" Jessica retreats back to the pillow. “What am I going to do?"

Yuri sighs. “Do you want me to talk to you for her?"

"You seriously will?” The blonde looks over to the taller girl hopefully.

She nods. "Yeah. I mean, after all, she’s fine with talking to any of us--just not you."

"Rub it in, will you?"

Yuri snickers. “That sounds dirty."

"Shut up."

"I know, I know. The only one you’d allow to 'rub it in' is--"

"YAH! You can stop there!"

Yuri stays up for the night. She knows that Yoona is home this particular evening (she had to dig thoroughly through the younger girl's schedule to find this out), so when she walks into the living room, she isn't surprised to see the actress watching a drama on television. Everyone else is out in a radio show, so she figures that this will be the perfect opportunity for her to interrogate Yoona. Yuri plops onto the seat next to the younger girl.

If Yoona notices, she doesn't show it.

Yuri crosses her arms, letting out an annoyed sigh, and stares at Yoona.

Still no response.

Yuri tries again, staring harder and sighing louder.

Nothing.

"Yoona."

"Huh?"  The sound of her own name startles a dazed Yoona from her daydreams.  Her head whips towards the source of the voice, and she blinks her eyes in surprise as she sees Yuri next to her all of a sudden.  "Oh hey, Yuri unnie. Didn't notice you. Is there something the matter?"

"Me? Oh, no," Yuri responds, flicking her hands.  "In fact…" She quirks an eyebrow at Yoona.  "I should be asking you that."

The young actress looks at Yoona suspiciously.  "What are you talking about?"

"Yoona, I'm not blind.  You look dead tired nowadays. I mean, your eyes have bags under them, and your skin looks incredibly pale. You've been clumsier than usual--almost to the point where you're pulling the classic DdilFany."

"No way." Yoona's face contorts with mortification and outright horror. "You did not just compare me to Tiffany unnie."

"Oh yes I did," Yuri challenges, glaring back. "Come on, you've practically been tripping over air lately. How can I not compare you to Tiffany?"

Yoona sweat-drops. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." She turns to Yuri and meets her eyes. "Unnie, look," she begins, holding up a hand. "I have a tight schedule. Of course I’m getting tired. And hey, you know that my skin is naturally pale."

"Yoona, I've noticed that you keep coming home really late--later than you should be. And girl, that is not a healthy skin color--it’s completely ashen.  You look like a zombie."

"The director’s been really anal about perfecting the scenes in the drama, so we’ve had to re-film many parts.  He’s been keeping us late."

Yuri snorts and crosses her arms. "That is the biggest bull I have ever heard, Yoona.  Your manager would have informed us about that."

A flash of shock twists Yoona’s face, Yuri’s counter striking her speechless, but she still glowers at the Black Pearl indignantly. Unfazed, Yuri meets the younger girl's eyes with equal intensity.

Yoona throws her arms in defeat, breaking the staring contest. "Alright, FINE. I lied, okay?!” she shouts. "Are you happy now?"

Yuri blinks back in surprise.  "W-What?" She doesn’t expect Yoona to admit it so easily.

"I said that I lied, Yuri! Just stop worrying about me! I’m sick of you worrying!”

"Why?” she questions, her eyes continuing to blink perplexedly.

"Because I don’t want you to know!” the younger girl retorts.

"And why not?" Yuri questions indignantly.

Yoona flails her arms. "Because I've been bothered by something stupid! It's nothing to worry about!"

After her outburst, Yoona witnesses something interesting. She sees a flurry of emotions cross Yuri's features--first disbelief, bafflement, then pure rage.

"IM YOONA!" the other girl screams in exasperation.

Yoona suddenly doesn't feel so safe anymore.

Yuri grabs the other girl's shoulders and shakes them. "How DARE you?!"

Yoona cowers under the wrath of Yuri and casts her eyes to the side, refusing to look at the older girl.

"Oh no you don't. Look at me. We’re practically like--no, we are sisters, right?"

Yoona nods and hesitantly faces Yuri.

Yuri takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay. Whatever it is that's bothering you--it clearly isn't stupid. I mean, if it's been taking a toll on your physical health, then it is definitely not something stupid."

"No, unnie, I don't think you understand. It really is a trivial--"

"No, Yoong. Listen to me. You haven't been yourself lately because of... whatever the reason. It's not just me who's noticed. Everyone else has, too. We just want to help."

"But... " Yoona buries her hands into her face. "It's so... embarrassing. I'm serious. It's something so absurd that I'm ashamed to even think about it."

Yuri frowns. "Well, normally I'd say you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but this is too big a deal for me to let slide. You shouldn't hesitate to tell me things. That’s what I’m here for. I worry for you because I care. You should be more concerned if I stop worrying for you, Yoona." She wraps her arms around the younger girl. "You’re not alone. You have eight sisters to help you bear your burdens. We love you, and we hate seeing you like this."

"I’m sorry," Yoona mumbles sheepishly as she leans into the comforting hug.

"Don’t be. I’m here to help you. You know, when you don’t talk to us, it makes us think that you don’t trust us or that we’re not important enough.”

"I’m sorry,” Yoona mutters again, her eyes shuffling guiltily. "But you all are important to me," she assures.

"Then talk to me! What’s been bothering you?"

Yoona’s eyes shift again. "I’ve…"

 

 "You’ve…" Yuri prompts.

"I’ve done something really bad to Sica unnie," Yoona finally lets out.

"You did?" Yuri tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Yes, I've done something I really shouldn't have."

Yuri puts a finger to her chin contemplatively. "But Sica doesn’t seem to recall anything."

"That’s because she doesn’t know. I haven’t told her."

"Then what’s the problem? She’s clearly not hurt by whatever you did--she doesn’t even know."

"But I just feel so guilty!"

"I don’t quite understand. Yoona, are you comfortable enough telling me what this is all about?"

Yoona bites her bottom lip in contemplation before nodding. "...Well, remember that day when everyone was ragging on me about putting cucumbers in Sica’s sandwich?”

“Mhm.”

"Yeah. She told me to make a sandwich for her because she was hungry, so I did. But when I went into her room to deliver her sandwich, she already fell asleep." Yoona takes a deep breath, her face flushing as she recalls the memory. "And Yuri, you know how she looks like when she's sleep, right?"

Yuri nods. She has a feeling of where this is going. "Yeah, go on."

"She just looked so... exposed and vulnerable, so I couldn't help but lean in and…" She trails off.

"Okay, okay!" Yuri's eyes widen in shock. She really did not want to hear any more, and she most certainly did not want to hear any details. "Stop right there. I already have an idea of what you did."

Yoona heaves a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. I really do not want to relive that experience again. I'm horrified by what I did. I took advantage of the fact that she was sleeping and--"

"Yes, yes. I know." Yuri pinches the bridge of her nose. "Oh wow. I need time to absorb this." ‘So both of them are hard gay for each other. Okay. That's fine. I’m cool about it. I just want them be happy,’ she thinks. "So this is why you've been so unhappy lately?"

"It really is silly, isn't it?"

"No, no! Not at all!" Yuri waves her arms frantically. "How can you call that silly?! This is a totally serious issue! I mean, this is Sica we're talking about!"

Yoona pales. "You're right. I'm so stupid!" she wails.

"No, Yoona. You aren't. I mean, you couldn't help it! We all give into our urges sometimes!”

"Oh my god, I knew it. Sica is totally going to kill me, and then she’s going to--"

"No, she’s not," Yuri interrupts. “You never know, Yoong. I think you should tell her. Her reaction may be better than you think."

"Are you sure?" the actress questions, skepticism written across her face.

"Just trust me." Yuri smiles. "Tell her. You won't be disappointed, I promise. You'll actually be pleasantly surprised."

Yoona eyes her suspiciously. "I’m not going to ask why you're so confident." She hugs the older girl tighter. "But thank you, unnie. I really needed this. I’ve just been keeping it bottled up inside."

"Babo!" Yuri flicks Yoona’s forehead playfully. "That's why you should come to us! We’re family. We look out for each other. And you’re welcome."

The doe-eyed girl giggles. "Yep." Her face scrunches up as worry strikes her again. “But are you okay with what I did? It was pretty weird of me…”

"No, not at all!" Yuri negates. "I mean, who wouldn't have been able to resist doing that? Come on, Sica--asleep and defenseless."

Yoona snickers. "Yeah, you’re right. I feel much better. I'm going to talk about this with Sica unnie tomorrow.”

"Good." Yuri ruffles the younger girl's hair. "I'll wish you luck!” She pats Yoona on the back. "Well, I'm off to bed. 'Night."

"Goodnight, unnie. Sleep well!"

For the first time in a while, Yoona smiles contentedly.

***

When the others arrive back home, Yuri makes a beeline for Jessica and pulls her to the side.

"I talked to Yoona."

"And?"

"You will not believe what I just found out." Yuri's lips break out into a wide grin.

"What?!" Jessica tugs on Yuri’s shoulder. "Tell me!"

Yuri briefly glances at the others, making sure that their conversation isn’t overheard, and turns back to Jessica. "The reason that Yoona’s been avoiding you is because she likes you.”

"No way!" Jessica’s eyes bug out of their sockets. “Are you lying to me, Kwon Yuri?” She grasps the taller girl’s shoulders. "Tell me you're not lying."

Yuri chuckles. "I'm not. She told kissed your in your sleep and she was ashamed about it."

"Oh my gosh!" Jessica squeals giddily, pulling Yuri into a tight hug. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much, Yuri! I owe you big time.”

"It’s no problem." Yuri's grin grows wider. "I'm really happy for you!"

***

The following morning, Yoona resolves to confront Jessica.

"Sica unnie?" she calls out tentatively to the older girl.

"Yoona!" Jessica smiles and waves the other girl over to sit next to her on the couch.

After situating herself comfortably, Yoona stares at Jessica with conviction. "I must confess something."

"Yoona, it's okay."

"The truth is--wait, what?  You know?"

"Umm, yeah." Jessica rubs her head sheepishly. "Well, Yuri kind of let it slip…"

"Oh my god." Yoona's palm connects with her face. "I'm going to kill her! I was supposed to tell you!"

"No, Yoona--listen. It’s alright. I’m not angry," Jessica reassures, leaning forward to rub the other girl’s shoulder.

"You aren't?" Yoona looks at the older girl doubtfully.

"No… In fact, Yoona--"

"Wait, stop. I need to say this properly. I've been agonizing over this for far too long, so let me speak, okay?"

Jessica shakes her head. "Yoona, I already know what you're going to say, so you don’t have to say it."

The doe-eyed girl frowns. "But I still feel the need to confess."

"Why?"

"I just feel so guilty for hiding it all this time and that you didn't know about it."

"Oh, no--don’t feel guilty. I don’t mind that you kissed me in my sleep, so--"

Yoona promptly chokes.  "What?! What in the world are you talking about?!"

"What do you mean?" Jessica wrinkles her brow.

Pure shock mars Yoona's face. "Jessica unnie--wait--"

"I know, I know.  It’s okay.  Don’t speak.  This is--"

"YAH!  Listen to me, you--"

"--shocking to me, too.  I’m really--"

"--babo!  This is all a big misunderst--"

"--happy right now, and--"

"STOP TALKING!”

"Ah sorry, Yoona." Jessica smiles shyly. "I'm just really excited about--"

"STOP!"

"Sorry,” the Ice Princess mumbles.

"Look, Sica unnie. Please, let me explain."

Jessica nods. "Okay…"

"The truth is--that night, I shoved a cucumber in your mouth, and you ate it."

Jessica blanches.

***

Yuri, watching the whole spectacle from a distance, realizes that she has made a grave, grave mistake.

"KWON YURI!!!"


End file.
